As Time Goes On
by emperorandromeda
Summary: As an aging Hiyori's life comes to an end, old friends come for a send-off. Flashbacks to her life with family and friends highlight the most important aspects of the character and the enduring spirit of family- blood or otherwise- and love for others.
1. Arrival

**As Time Goes On  
Chapter 1: Arrival**

"Must be a couple of grandsons."  
"Poor kids."  
"I haven't seen them around before. They must be from out of town."  
The hospice nurses were huddled together whispering amongst themselves, but the two young men about whom there were speaking heard every word. Just like the last time.

Yukine heard this every time he entered the building and it had almost stopped annoying him at this point. He walked briskly down the sterile hallways which smelled strongly of rubbing alcohol and flowers. The blond youth wore his short-sleeved denim outfit, the same as always, but on this particular day he felt cold. It was warm for autumn, but Yukine couldn't shake his chill.  
He looked up to the god he served and his best friend, Yato. "You can tell, can't you? When she's going to go."  
"Yeah." Yato did not look back to his exemplar as they entered the center stairwell. They never took the elevator. It left too much open silence. Their steps on the stairs echoed in a haunting but reassuring way. Yato pulled at his tight collar, wishing he had opted for a track suit, but that would not be appropriate for this type of visit.  
Yato had raided Kazuma's closet again, much to the regalia's chagrin, but he did not protest it on this day. For this was a day few gods would remember with any significance, and would go unnoticed by history. To Yato, it was a day that he would always remember.

When a human dies, their spirit moves on and leaves the material world.  
When a god dies, they are reincarnated into another version of themselves. No memories remain, but the essence is the same. This happens for gods who are believed in and prayed to. For popular gods, this poses little threat to their continued existence. For a small-timer like Yato, it was a risky gamble. Yato had no major shrines, no lines of people waiting to make wishes to him on festival days, just one family. One family continued to believe in the Yato god.  
And the matriarch of this family was dying.

The footfalls quieted as Yato and Yukine stopped just outside of the door. The small plaque read Yuuki Hiyori.

/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/

Christmas 2021

 _"Hiyori, why did you set five plates? There are only ever three of us."  
Iki Hiyori paused, a nervous smile on her face, as her mother looked on quizzically. "Oh, I read in an old book in the library that it's supposed to be good luck to set extra places at holidays. You know, like, umm, welcoming in happiness and good fortune." The words tumbled out of her mouth. "I do it all the time at the apartment, so I guess I just forgot that it's not something we do at the house. Hahaha." She laughed nervously. "I'll just put the extras away, its fine, I'll grab it."_

 _Her mother started to giggle. "No it's fine. Leave them." Her eyes crinkled with amusement as she gazed lovingly at her only child. "I think it's wonderful, Hiyori."_

 _After the meal was over, the conversation was had, and Mr. and Mrs. Iki had gone to bed, there was a quiet knock at the door. Hiyori tip-toed over and looked through the peep hole. Two bright faces beamed at her. She excitedly pulled open the door and hugged her guests. Yato and Yukine looked the same as ever, aside from the wintery apparel.  
"I'm sorry I asked you to show up so late this year." Hiyori apologized.  
Yato laughed. "I don't mind. At least I don't have to hear your father's get-to-know-you speech for the fourth year in a row."  
Yukine smiled too. "Yeah, that's the downside to humans not remembering us. Constant introductions. This is much better. Your hair looks great, by the way."  
Hiyori grinned and touched the shoulder-length hair. "You think?" She led them into the kitchen where the two extra places were set. "Dinner's all ready. I just have to reheat it."_

 _While the god and his regalia ate, Hiyori filled them in on the last few months of life at university. She was about to finish her degree and had an apartment out in Kobe. Taking the train every day wasn't her favorite activity, but it was the best use of money and gave her time to catch up with friends who lived in the area. She blushed as she mentioned one name._

 _Yato got an evil grin on his face as he swallowed his last bite of food. "So, who's this Kyouji guy? Yuuki Kyouji… Hmmm?"  
Yukine looked up from his plate, surprised. "Huh?"  
"Don't talk with your mouth full. So, who is he? A boyfriend?" Yato made an overly-dramatic kissing sound. "Hiyori and Kyouji sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-"  
Hiyori slammed her hands on the table, face red, muscles tight.  
Yato and Yukine stopped what they were doing and sat back in their chairs, eyes wide.  
Yukine finished chewing the last of his food slowly and quietly, gulping it down without a sound. All three looked around at each other for a few long moments._

 _Yato spoke first. "Hey, Hiyori. I'm sorry. I didn-"  
"We went on two dates. It doesn't mean anything." Hiyori's words were short and tight. She relaxed her shoulders and gave a tired smile. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be short with you of all people. I almost never see the two of you anymore. It's just that my parents are on me about getting a boyfriend. They think I'm too flighty. They think that having a family and settling down will be good for me."  
Yato blinked and blinked again. "No way, you're too young for that." He paused, wrinkling his eyebrows. "Wait, how old are you now?"  
"Twenty-two."  
Yukine was the one to break the silence. "Well, what do your parents know? It's your life and besides, twenty-two is still young. You've got so much you want to do. You've been telling us for seven years about all the great things you're going to achieve."  
"I know that, it's just… People in my family get married young. Pretty much all of my cousins are already married with kids. I do kind of like this guy, but I don't want to do something just because of my parents, but I don't want to not go for it just to spite them. I don't want to keep acting like a teenager." Hiyori dropped her head into her hands. "Today was supposed to be fun for us. I'm just ruining it."_

 _Strong hands lifted her face. Hiyori looked into blue eyes set with determination. Black wisps of hair moved as Yato spoke. "Hiyori. Do you like this guy?"  
Hiyori nodded.  
"Do you think he likes you?"  
She nodded again.  
"Do you give a damn what your parents think?"  
She hesitated, so he shook it for her.  
"Good, so go call him right now. Yukine and I will wait." He let go of her face and Hiyori couldn't help but let a smile break out across it.  
"Okay, yeah. I will." She flitted up the stairs to her old room, phone in hand._

 _"What was that for?" Yukine hissed. "I thought we were talking her out of her parents' plan."  
"That's what I was doing. Regardless of her parents, Hiyori is into this Kyouji guy. It's our job to bring happiness, remember?" Yato sighed. "And if Kyouji will bring our Hiyori happiness, even for a few months, we owe it to her to let her take that chance. And if it doesn't work out, we cheer her up. She's our girl and it's what we do. And you know she'd do the same for us."_

 _Hiyori descended the stairs, a small, warm smile on her face. "I asked Kyouji to a party that's going on next week at Ana's apartment. It's just a small get together." Her gaze shifted to an ice glare which met Yato sidelong. "That doesn't mean anything weird. It's just a party."  
Yato put up his hands in surrender, a joking grin on his face. "I didn't say a word."  
After a moment, he got out of his chair and pulled Hiyori into a long hug. "Merry Christmas, Hiyori" he whispered into her hair. Yato's eyes closed and he felt her arms hugging back.  
"Merry Christmas, Yato."_


	2. Hello Again

**As Time Goes On  
Chapter 2: Hello Again**

When Yato and Yukine entered the small hospice room, they went largely unnoticed. It was sparsely decorated with one floral painting, a single armchair, bedside table with a lamp, and cheap curtains on the windows. Nearly every surface was occupied, but a few new people squeezing in wouldn't change anything. A few of Hiyori's relatives shifted to make space, but none made eye contact. As people milled in and out for the next few hours, the pair stayed in their corner, quiet and unassuming guests. Adults wept silently, teenagers wandered around, and children tried not to be underfoot. Yato and Yukine knew all of their names. They knew every face in the room, but only one face knew them.

There was finally a moment in the evening without doting relatives or nurses. Hiyori's eyes fluttered open. She was still beautiful in her old age. Long lashes framed her eyes and her gray hair was braided carefully to one side, most likely by her oldest great-granddaughter. Her face held wrinkles, but they were all laugh lines and signs of a happy life. A large but tired smile broke over Hiyori's face as she recognized her guests.  
Yukine attempted a smile, but his eyes held heavy sadness.  
Yato gave a stronger smile, but his eyes were carefully blank.  
"Hey there, strangers. Don't you have anything better to do than visit an old lady in this place every single day?"  
Yukine gave a chuckle. "Nah, Kofuku kicks us out for a few hours every day. She says it's good for us to do things outside while the weather's still nice. I think it's just because she doesn't want this one lounging around eating all of her food."

/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/

Spring 2025

 _It was a beautiful day for a wedding.  
Iki Hiyori was a vision in white lace, her hair pulled up and coiled in braids. Delicate locks hung loose around her face. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement.  
Everyone in attendance would remember the beautiful gown on the even more beautiful bride as she walked down the aisle with her father. Everyone would remember the stirring vows she exchanged with the groom. Everyone would remember how her father cried quite uncharacteristically during their dance. Everyone would remember the intensity of the love between Hiyori and Kyouji Yuuki._

 _But no one would remember the two young men in suits who chased away her jitters, who kissed her on the cheek just before she stepped off down the aisle, who fetched more glasses when she dropped one and then another, and who hugged her fiercely after most other guests had gone._

 _Everyone remembered two empty plates at the head table._

Summer 2027

 _The Yuuki apartment was packed all day. Everyone wanted a turn to hold the twins, Rika and Shino. The twins, however, refused to be held.  
Kyouji tried to hush his daughters, rocking them in the crooks of his elbows. "I'm sorry, they just don't like strangers." The infants' screams quieted as their father moved gently back and forth.  
The rest of the family chuckled knowingly and settled into their various perches around the small living room. Hiyori was fast asleep in her bedroom. She hated to be rude by ignoring her guests, but Kyouji insisted. She had had some hard days recently.  
Everybody stayed in the living room to let her rest. Everyone, that is, aside from two vaguely familiar-looking young men. They quietly left the crowded living room and took up residence next to Hiyori, Yukine in a rocking chair, and Yato propped against the wall._

 _She slowly woke up, rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes. Hiyori looked frazzled and worn out but so very happy. "You came."  
Yukine leaned forward in his chair. "Of course we did. It's a big day." He touched her on the hand. "The girls are beautiful."  
Yato nodded with a grin. "Go on and get some more rest. You definitely need it after having those two little monsters out there. Kyouji's got them well in hand. No one will bother you."  
Hiyori closed her eyes with a small laugh. "I ought to slap you for that one. You're lucky I'm just too tired."_


	3. Imaginary Friend?

**As Time Goes On  
Chapter 3: Imaginary Friend?**

The trio talked slowly. Hiyori's breathing was labored, but she never complained of it. They spoke of the past, family, and hopes.

Yato could hear the family outside of the door whispering. They were fairly certain Hiyori would get through until morning. Everyone needed sleep, including her. It would be best if they went home and got some rest. Rika, the older twin, was the one to stay in case of emergency. Just as the rest of the family was leaving, the aging woman paused before going to enter her mother's room.  
A kind and familiar voice made Yato's head turn. "Excuse me, ma'am. You clearly need to rest, you're sick with worry. Your mother is in good hands." A man with brown hair and glasses took Rika by the hand. She looked up, surprised. She had not noticed his approach or that of the tall blonde woman accompanying him. "If you'd like, there is a very nice lounge for visitors down that hallway."  
Kazuma turned his head to make eye contact with Yato through the doorway. Rika needed her old friend right now. Yato walked over to the old woman he would always remember as the toddler who liked to tug his hair.

"I can walk you over there." He took her hand as Kazuma let go. She looked into his eyes with something akin to disbelief, shaking it away to be replaced with relief.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that you look terribly familiar." She laughed for the first time in a long while.  
Yato smiled. "Well, I used drop by Mrs. Yuuki's house to help out every once in a while. I lived just down the road and she makes the best curry I've ever tasted. I think I might have met you at holidays. It is so good to see you again, Mrs. Asada."  
As the pair made their way to the visitor's lounge, Rika found herself talking quite freely with the dark-haired near-stranger. She yawned as she dropped into a large armchair next to the window. Yato drew up an afghan blanket around her chin and she nestled just the way she did as a child. As Rika's eyes fought to stay open, she looked very confused and a bit embarrassed. "I seem to be telling you my life story, young man." She chuckled warmly. "I don't know why I trust you so much. We've only just properly met."  
Yato shrugged. "Just one of those faces, I guess." As her eyes dropped shut, she heard a quiet response. "Sleep well, Rika."

/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/

2029

 _Yato and Yukine stopped by nearly every day when the twins were young. As they got just a bit older, they came around once or twice a week. For the first month or so, Kyouji always warned that the girls did not accept strangers.  
Yato grinned and replied with just a touch of smugness. "That's okay, I'm great with kids."  
By the time Yato had Rika in his arms, Yukine was already deep in a game of chase with Shino.  
Kyouji looked surprised at the ease with which the two handled the twins, but was always glad for the short break. He retreated to the kitchen where Hiyori stood watching her old friends and her children playing. Her eyes were warm with happiness, a smile touched her lips as she sipped at her coffee.  
"Old friends, right?" Kyouji asked as he hugged close to his wife and kissed her cheek.  
"Uh huh. They lived down the road from us when I was a kid."  
"You must be able to remember when the blond one was born. He's what? Fourteen?"  
"Something like that."  
Kyouji wrote off Hiyori's vague answers as weariness. He watched the god and regalia play with the twins as if there was nothing more natural in the world._

 _After a while, Kyouji grew to remember Yato and Yukine when they came over, always in a vague sense._

 _Once, just after Hiyori's thirtieth birthday, Yato and Yukine came over to watch the twins so that their parents could take a much needed night off. As Hiyori finished getting ready, Rika and Shino ran up to their favorite babysitters and hugged them fiercely.  
"You'd think they've know you all their lives." Kyouji chuckled as he watched Yato extricate his leg from the toddler's grip. He paused, looking puzzled. "Wait… How long have you…" He shook his head and smiled. "I think 'mommy brain' is contagious."_

 _"Come. On. Come. See!" Rika was the insistent type. Her chin jutted out. Shino was jumping little circles around Yukine, chanting "Come see, come see!" in a sing-song voice.  
Yukine laughed at the little girls, "all right, all right. I'm coming. What do I need to see?"  
The toddlers giggled and ran over the far side of the living room. Set into the wall was a small shrine with candles burning and sweets set around it.  
Yukine stopped short, in awe of what he saw. The twins hugged his legs, positively shaking with excitement. "Like it? Like it? Mama said you'd like it."  
Yukine called across the room. "Yato? I think you wanna see this."  
Yato looked round lazily, turning from his conversation with Kyouji. "Hmm?" He walked over and stopped when he saw it. His mouth opened just a bit and his eyes glistened. He refused to cry in front of Kyouji. "What's…?"  
Kyouji followed close behind. "That? Yeah, Hiyori had it put in a couple of days ago. I didn't know she was all that religious. I guess she does like to take the girls to visit shrines and stuff. She's into some old traditions I've never even heard of." He shrugged. "I think it's good for Rika and Shino to learn about all this stuff. I was never really into it, but it's growing on me_[AR1] _."_

 _Hiyori walked out into the living room. "Alright! Date night!" She spotted Yato and Yukine in the corner, looking at the shrine. She smiled and walked over. Placing a hand on Yato's shoulder, she spoke quietly. "It's important to keep traditions going, you know. Otherwise they just fade away. This family will never forget the gods."  
Yato touched Hiyori's hand. Yukine hugged her briefly and waved the tired couple out the door. "Go on, this is your night. Have fun, we've got the girls well in hand." As he was about the close the door, Yukine smiled large and bright at Hiyori. "We love it. Thank you." Kyouji looked just a bit confused, but had long since given up trying to understand Hiyori's strange friends._


	4. Oh, How It Flies

**As Time Goes On  
Chapter 4: Oh, How It Flies**

Autumn 2033

 _It was raining on this cold fall day. A couple dozen men and women stood in a circle around the grave of Iki Shouji. Hiyori cried as she held her newborn son, Kyouji's arm was tight around her shoulders, their six-year-old daughters hugged her legs._

 _Later in the day, family members asked Kyouji about the strangers who held Hiyori while the twins intently watched their new brother, Shouji, named for his grandfather.  
Kyouji looked surprised at the question. "Them? Oh, they're always around. They grew up in the same town as Hiyori, went to the same school I believe. I think she used to babysit the younger one. They're great with the twins."_

2039

 _On Yuuki Shouji's sixth birthday, his twelve-year-old sisters, mother, father, and favorite 'uncles' watched closely as he opened his gifts. The young boy squealed with glee as each new toy passed into his hands._

 _The first day in the new Yuuki household was a happy one. The family of five visited all of the nearby shrines and later had a wonderful dinner among half-packed moving boxes._

2050

 _Asada Rika passed her new daughter to Hiyori, beaming with pride. She flopped into the comfortable armchair she had laid claim to for almost half her life and cuddled up with the afghan. "I love her to bits, but it's just so much work, Ma." Ever the drama queen, she laid her hand upon her brow. "I need to sleep for a few dozen hours. I hate to do this to you, especially when Da's out of town, but I'm running on fumes."  
Hiyori laughed. "I've got her, Rika. Get some rest." Rika gladly obliged her mother and drifted to sleep._

 _It wasn't long before Yato and Yukine were at the door. They settled into the couch after giving Hiyori quick, loose hugs, careful of the new baby.  
Hiyori laughed. "Look at me, I'm a grandma! What're you two doing still doing hanging around an old hag like me?" The question was a joke, but Yato and Yukine's faces were serious.  
Yukine looked away. "You're not that old."  
Yato looked her in the eyes. "You are the same as ever, Hiyori." His mouth twisted into a smirk. "Besides, we're not sentimental guys. If we didn't like it here, we wouldn't stay. Plus, you've got the best free food."  
Now Yukine looked back around with a smile. "Yeah, you're our best friend. You didn't think you could get rid of us just by growing up, did you?"_

 _The trio sat and talked for hours as the baby and Rika slept. Once, Rika's eyes fluttered open. "Hey, you," she muttered to Yato. She smiled as he stood up. Yato walked over and knelt by her chair.  
"Hey there, kiddo. You did good." He smoothed her hair from her face and pulled the afghan up to cover her shoulders. As Rika fell back into sleep, Yato kissed the top of her head.  
Hiyori looked on with loving eyes._

2060

 _At every holiday celebrated by the Yuuki family, two extra places were set for dinner. Rika, Shino, and Shouji kept this tradition and passed it to their children._

 _The shrine in the backyard of the Yuuki house was never barren. There we always candles and small offerings, bits of paper and wood with wishes written on them. Family, in-laws, and even neighbors came to this shrine. It seemed to be the best kept in the whole town. The Yuuki household shrine was a stop on the rounds for the New Year celebration for nearly everyone in town._

2070

 _Kyouji either didn't notice or didn't mind that the boys from down the road never seemed to age. Explanations to relatives shifted over the years: they were babysitters to the kids, they went to school with the girls, they were children of old family friends, they babysat Rika's youngest, they lived down the road and helped out around the house. These were all roles the family accepted. They didn't know why, but everyone trusted these strange young men with their children. The kids all loved them. They seemed familiar, but no one really remembered why._

2090

 _"Kyouji's been gone five years now." Hiyori gazed wistfully into her glass. "It's not so bad." She looked up into the young faces of her oldest friends. "I've just never been lonely before. He lived a good life and loved everyone."  
Yato and Yukine hardly knew how to comfort their friend.  
"Well, I'm still strong for an old lady. Imagine that, me living on my own at my age. Ninety one and still kicking!" She laughed weakly. "Shino and Rika think I should move in with one of them. They worry, you see."_

 _Once a week, Yato and Yukine spent the day with Hiyori, sharing tales of their adventures and stories of the past. They also took on most of the labor-intensive chores she simply could no longer do._

 _Hiyori moved in with Rika and her husband later that year. The old Yuuki house and grounds were still owned and operated by the family. It was no longer a residence, but a historical site for the town._


	5. Farewell

**As Time Goes On  
Chapter 5: Farewell**

As Yato entered Hiyori's room once more, the scene filled his eyes to the brim. Yukine was sitting in a chair next to Hiyori, Kazuma and Lady Bishamon stood at the side of her bed, chatting like no time had passed at all. Kofuku and Daikoku had arrived while Yato was escorting Rika. Ebisu came in behind Yato, tailed closely by Kunimi.

This group held a very different air than the relatives who had gone. The only people who seemed to be sad were Yato and Yukine. Everyone else was treating this visit as more of a send-off than a permanent goodbye. The gods and regalia understood that human lives are short. Hiyori knew exactly what was coming and had come to terms with it long ago.  
As Yukine held her hand with concern in his eyes, Hiyori interlaced her fingers with his. "Listen to me. I got a good ninety-five years. That's more than most humans and it's far more than I thought I would get." She smiled and Yukine smiled back, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
"I know, I'm just really going to miss you."  
"Good." Hiyori closed her eyes for a moment before breathing heavily. She opened them slowly and turned her head to Yato, still standing at the door.  
His face was slightly downturned, bangs covering his expression. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes with a sleeve. He then turned his face up, smiling wide.  
Hiyori laughed quietly. "Goofball."

Yato walked over to the bed and looked into Hiyori's eyes, smiling gently. "You're just as beautiful as ever, Hiyori."  
Her eyes crinkled as she laughed back. "It's only been nine years since Kyouji died, sir. Plus, you're far too old for me."  
Yato looked scandalized for a moment before he burst into a full belly laugh.  
Hiyori looked smug as Yato wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "That's better." She sucked in a deep breath and took a long blink. Letting the breath out seemed to take an eternity. "Mmmm… sleepy…"  
Yukine looked up to Lady Bishamon who gave a short nod.  
He took a deep breath and stood up, leaning over toward Hiyori. "You can go to sleep now, Hiyori."  
She smiled weakly, eyes still closed. "That sounds good. Love you, Yukine."  
The blond youth gently placed a hand over hers and kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

Yukine stepped back to give Yato a chance to say goodbye.  
The god sidestepped to move closer to Hiyori's face. He stooped down to talk quietly in her ear. "Still making us laugh right at the end." He kissed her on the forehead, eyes soft. "Sleep well, love."

Hiyori was fast asleep by the time each god and regalia touched her on the hand and filed out of the room. Yato and Yukine stayed and watched as each left. Kazuma was the last to go.  
"Lady Bishamon estimates Hiyori has a few more hours. She'll sleep the whole time. I'd go wake her daughter in a bit if I were you." Yato nodded and soon it was only him and Yukine.

Bittersweet hours passed in silence. Yukine was starting to nod off when Yato moved. "Twenty minutes," he said as he walked out the door.

When Yato returned, a sleepy Asada Rika, with concern written on her face, was holding his hand. He let go and motioned to Yukine who had woken up. They moved to leave.  
"Stay." Rika grabbed Yato's sleeve. "Please."  
He nodded and Yukine sat back down.

When twenty minutes elapsed, nurses entered the small room, alerted by the heart monitors.  
Rika turned her face to Yato's shoulder and cried. He held her and stroked the back of her hair.

/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/

By midmorning, the whole family knew. They were gathered at the Yuuki house. Yato and Yukine were still in the small room in the hospice. As attendants rolled Hiyori's bed away, something was glowing in the place the bed left behind. It strengthened until the shape and features became clear.  
Yuuki Hiyori was hovering, asleep, in the place she had just been. Her cord twitched like a cat's tail and her eyes opened. She rotated to a standing position and set her feet on the floor. Looking back at the cord, she laughed.  
Just to look at Hiyori's spirit one might think it strange. She looked as vibrant and determined as she did at fifteen, as beautiful as the day of her wedding, as proud as when she became a grandmother, and as full of love and life experience as she did at eighty.

"Of all the silly, impossible things!" Her eyes crinkled, sparkling with delight.  
Yato and Yukine stared in stunned silence as Hiyori's spirit spun in the sunlight which poured in from the window.  
She turned, smiling, eyes set on Yato. "Well, it looks like there is one wish you weren't actually able to grant."

Yato had a small grin on his face as he dug an old and worn five yen coin out of his pocket. He flipped it once and moved to hand it back to Hiyori's spirit.  
She shook her head and pushed his hand back. "I don't need it. Give it so someone it will mean something to."  
Hiyori stepped forward, out of the sunlight, and her true age showed. "I love you both and I thank you." She pulled them into a tight hug. Yukine, who had been standing in shock, placed his arms around her and squeezed back. Yato smiled and hugged as well.  
When they released, Hiyori's spirit stepped backwards into the sunlight. She shone brightly as she closed her eyes and faded into light.

Yato sighed. "Goodbye, old friend." He turned to leave the room and Yukine followed.

"What do we do now?"  
Yato's eyes gleamed impishly. "We return this wish, of course."


	6. Returning A Wish

**As Time Goes On  
Chapter 6: Returning A Wish**

The old Yuuki house was bustling with people murmuring their condolences and happy memories for the matriarch of the Yuuki family. One little girl sat outside, a short distance from the shrine. Every candle was lit and it was near bursting with wishes and offerings.  
This particular little girl was the youngest great-granddaughter of the matriarch, and named for her as well. Five-year-old Yuuki Hiyori sat on the ground in a pretty black dress with her brown hair up in a braid and her bright eyes downcast. She was approached by two kind looking young men. They knelt down on the ground next to her, the black-haired one on the left, blond on the right.

"You're Hiyori, right?"  
"Uh huh." The little girl didn't look up from the grass.  
"My name's Yato and this is Yukine."  
"Nice to meet you." Her eyes did not move.  
Yato fished the coin out from his pocket and held it under Hiyori's nose. She looked up, surprised. He smiled kindly, and offered it to her. "Do you know what that is?" he asked.  
"That's five yen."  
"Yes it is. Do you know what it's for?"  
The little girl perked up just a little. "Grandpa says that a god will grant a wish for five yen. He says his momma taught him that."  
Yato smiled wider. "I'm sure she did. She's a good lady."  
Hiyori nodded slowly.  
Yukine cleared his throat and Yato blinked, noticing that the little girl was getting uncomfortable.  
Yukine went on to explain. "This particular coin is very special, Hiyori. You see, a god couldn't grant the wish this coin was for, so now he owes it." Hiyori's eyes widened. "And now, this very special coin belongs to you. Take good care of it, okay?"

Hiyori took the old coin in her hands and looked up as the pair stood to leave. "Wait."  
Yukine looked down. "Hmm?"  
"Which god was it?"  
He grinned. "The Yato god."  
The little girl's eyes were the size of dinner plates as she looked first at Yato and then the shrine and back again.  
Yato gave her a grin and a wink before walking away with Yukine close behind.

/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/

Many years later, Yato and Yukine returned to the old Yuuki house. They saw a brown-haired woman helping two small children light candles at the shrine. Around her neck was a very old and much worn five yen coin on a chain.

Yato smiled, ancient blue eyes soft. Then he blinked twice and his face became a mask of disbelief.  
Yukine, who had his mouth secured around a bottle of water, cocked an eyebrow at the god. He swallowed the water with a cough. "Yato? What is it?"  
Yato pointed to the large tree a short distance from the shrine and the family. Yukine followed the finger with his gaze.

Under the tree, shimmering lightly in the dilapidated sunlight, stood a woman. She faded in and out of view as clouds passed overhead, only becoming a clear image when sunlight was strongest. This woman's age was impossible to pin down. She was turned away from the pair of men, sweeping stone paving blocks absentmindedly, but the way she moved was terribly familiar. She was dressed in red hakama and white haori and her hair, its color difficult to determine, hung down her back in a long and loose braid. As she moved into a particularly bright shaft of sunlight, something akin to a cat's tail became visible.

No longer frozen with shock, Yato moved forward and hopped the short fence surrounding the yard. He started in with a light run, determined to confirm his suspicions. Yukine followed close behind, heart racing.

The tall woman and her children finished their visit and turned to leave, oblivious to the scene taking place around them. The coin around her neck clinked softly against the button of her blouse, and the shining woman turned abruptly. She stopped sweeping and simply leaned on her broom, gazing lovingly at the visitors as they left. Movement in the corner of her eye caused her to turn her head toward the two young men running straight for her.

Seeing the shining woman straight on for the first time, Yato was positive. It was Hiyori. His Hiyori. Closing in on his friend, he lifted her off her feet and spun her around. She hugged him close and laughed softly, tears coming to her eyes. When Yato set Hiyori down, she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek, looking into the eyes she had missed so dearly.  
Yukine slowed to a stop, simply standing to the side, allowing Yato and Hiyori their moment before he would interrupt.  
Without looking away, Hiyori whispered. "Twenty years…" Yato's expression took on a hint of guilt, but that only make Hiyori wrap her arms around his shoulders and hug him closer. She let go, her gaze lingering for a moment before she turned to Yukine. She smiled brightly and held her arms out to the blond youth, now a proper young man. Her eyes crinkled as she said "You've gotten so big."  
Yukine laughed. "You know I don't physically age." Taking a quick look at Hiyori, he added with a grin, "and it looks like you don't either."  
Hiyori shook her head. "No, I know that, but you have most certainly grown up." She pulled Yukine into a long hug and he seemed to relax a bit, nuzzling her shoulder like a child.

While Hiyori was kept busy with Yukine, Yato turned to inspect the shrine that had started as a tiny addition to a growing family home. It was now a town landmark and the most visited on holidays. Most candles were lit, every surface was surprisingly clean considering the heavy traffic, and the chimes blew in the wind.

Walking out of the sunlight and into the shadow of the shrine, Hiyori became ghost-like. She no longer shimmered, and it was hard to make her out. She placed one hand on Yato's shoulder and he turned toward her. "I'm tied to this place. I'm its guardian."  
Yukine stood beside his friends, taking it all in.  
Yato started to speak. "How…?"  
Hiyori shook her head and smiled. "I don't know how and I don't know why. Kazuma has his theories, but I only know what I have seen."  
Yukine looked startled. "Kazuma?"  
Yato was less so startled than visibly perturbed. "He knows?"

Hiyori nodded. "Kazuma visited the shrine about a month after I died. He comes by once a year and fills me in on what everyone's been up to." She paused. "He tells me about his theories about why I am still here. It's nice to have someone to talk to every once in a while. Time passes strangely for me; I know it has been twenty years, but sometimes it feels like no time at all." Her eyes darkened just slightly. "And sometimes it feels like an eternity."  
Yato was tensed from head to toe as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Why didn't he tell us? Why didn't you reach out to us? Come to find us? We would have come back if we knew you were here." He unclenched his jaw and turned to face Hiyori, eyes pleading. "We could have done something, just been here for you."  
Hiyori sighed. "I am not only the guardian of this shrine, I have certain elemental powers here. However, I cannot leave its grounds. Kazuma thinks it is due, at least partially, to the strong ties I kept with both the far and near shores during my life. My spirit was so content to live in the middle ground that now I am stuck. Permanently. My spirit did not move on like it was supposed to because it doesn't know how to stay in one realm."

A long silence stretched as Yato looked down, riddled with guilt. Yukine was watching Hiyori with shock.

Yato finally broke the silence. "It's my fault," he whispered. He turned to Hiyori, grabbing her by the shoulders. "It's my fault you're stuck like this. If I had just cut your ties when we first met, your spirit would have moved on. You would be free. Instead, you're stuck in a bubble for eternity." Yato let go and took two staggering steps backward.  
Yukine spoke up in his master's silence. "Twenty years alone because of us?"

Hiyori closed her eyes, clenching and unclenching her ghost-like fists in frustration. "No." There was nothing ghostly about the slaps which connected quite solidly against the men's faces. She grabbed the god and regalia, forcing them to meet her eye. "None of this is your fault. Neither of you should feel bad for me. I don't want your apologies and I most certainly don't want your pity." Hiyori let go once she was sure they would listen to what she had to say. "This is exactly why I asked Kazuma not to tell you about my being here. You would wrack yourselves with guilt and I think that just might kill me." Her hard gaze softened as she moved to a lighter tone. "Besides, it is beautiful here and I get to watch my family grow up. I sit in the sunlight and listen to the birds. When I breathe deeply, I feel I am near bursting with pure creative energy. Sometimes visitors can feel my presence, sometimes they can hear the wind I create, and sometimes I can give comfort to their grief. This is where I lived, this is where I loved, and this is where I must stay."

Yato and Yukine both nodded their understanding, rubbing their faces where her slaps still stung.

Hiyori's face took on a large smile of relief. She pulled them both into a tight but gentle embrace. At the release, she cleared the tears that had gathered in her eyes and wiped away the one rolling down Yukine's cheek. He smiled up at his lonely friend. "Now that we know you're here, you'll never be lonely again. I promise."  
Yato nodded. "We'll be around often, but if there's ever anything you need, you can call to me. I'll hear you no matter where I am."  
Hiyori giggled, the bells ringing with her happiness. "Well, with friends like these, who would fear eternity?"


	7. Afterward

**As Time Goes On  
Afterward**

Excerpt from a town history:

 _As the centuries passed, the legend of the caretaker grew along with the shrine's popularity. People say that if you stand there long enough on a quiet sunny day, you can feel her presence and hear her laughter in the bells of the shrine of the Yato god. If you're very lucky, you might even catch a glimpse of her shimmering hair as she roams the grounds. Local legend claims that she was once a human woman who captivated the Yato god and kept his friendship all her life. The story says that he granted her ageless beauty and the charge of maintaining the shrine. The spirit of this woman keeps the shrine clean, the candles lit, and even comforts those in need who visit the grounds of the old Yuuki estate. Some visitors even leave wishes specifically for her._

/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/

Hiyori looked up as Yato and Yukine walked onto the grounds of the shrine. She beamed wholeheartedly, but got no more than a weak smile in return. Worried, she went to greet her friends.  
Yato's arm was in a sling, wrapped in bandages. Otherwise, he looked as healthy as ever. Yukine, on the other hand, looked to be deep in shock.  
"Dear gods, what happened to the two of you?" She led them into the shade of the tree so they could sit comfortably on the hot summer day. Hiyori knelt down to get a better look at Yato's arm while he waved his good hand in front of Yukine's face trying to get some sort of a response. He moved on from waving to poking and finally gave up, turning to Hiyori.  
Yato smiled impishly, wide and toothy. "A gigantic freaking phantom, that's what!"  
Hiyori's interest was piqued. She maneuvered from kneeling to sitting to get the whole story.  
As Yato detailed the battle with the giant phantom, Yukine was coming out of his catatonic state.  
"…Slashing away with the Sekki, and just as I was aiming for a kill shot, it shot straight up and clamped its mighty jaws around my arm! I swear, it was about to tear the damn thing off. I was trying to yank my arm out without losing it, but it kept getting jammed right at my wrist. So I had to-"  
Yukine cut in suddenly. "He dropped me. He dropped me into the mouth of a giant phantom."  
Yato shot him a look that said _don't interrupt_ before turning back to Hiyori. "Anyway, yeah. I let go of that half of the Sekki, and delivered a devastating blow with the other half. The phantom opened its mouth just an inch, but I was able to wedge my hand out. After that, I got on top of the thing and Yukine here was able to rend it with only one half of the Sekki in use. Pretty impressive, no?" Yato beamed with pride at both himself and his blessed vessel.  
Yukine, however, was seething. "Yeah, great. Sitting in the mouth of a giant phantom." He shivered. "I can still feel that thing's tongue bad-touching me all over. I feel like I need to take about a hundred showers."


End file.
